


It All Feels Right

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Black-ish (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Coming of Age, Consensual Sex, Erotica, First Time, Gay, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Following the episode "The Talk", Andre Jr. and his best friend Zach get very adventurous in their first time together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have shipped Andre Jr. and Zach since first watching the first season-there should be more stories about them. Hope you enjoy this one, please leave feedback on it. I do not own "Black-ish".

It was a warm Friday in mid-July and Andre Johnson Jr. was bored. Naturally he was excited to start his 7th Grade year. As far as he was concerned, he couldn't wait to go to High School. He figured he'd stick around town for another year or so after and attend classes at the local community college with his best friend, Zach, before moving on to some out of state university. Instead, he'd been sick with the stomach flu for the last three days and was stuck at home with the TV and XBOX as his sole companions.

On Tuesday, Ande started feeling a bit "under the weather" shortly after his second period Art class. As he dragged his feet to his next class, Andre figured he was simply experiencing a case of over-exertion. He'd been walking through these same halls from one class to another for the past year, so it made sense that he was feeling burnt out. But as the day wore on, the feeling intensified and followed a predictable pattern of flu-like symptoms ranging from body aches and chills to spinning head. By Wednesday morning, Andre's parents decided to let him stay home the rest of the week.

Today was boring, that was for sure; a warm, perfect, and ideal day. Thankfully, Andre was feeling much better. He finally regained his apatite last night and his fever broke. His parents and three siblings left early this morning to attend his Mom's cousin's 30th birthday party at the 𝓞𝓵𝓲𝓿𝓮 𝓖𝓪𝓻𝓭𝓮𝓷 plus a private party, they planned to be gone the entire day. Andre sat up in bed now, propped up against the pillows listening to the flowing wind and birds chirping against his bedroom window. After a few minutes, he slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

Andre wasn't very hungry, so he decided to skip brunch and watch some TV. Not much was on during the weekday afternoons except for the usual news shows on CNN etc. For now, the handsome 13-year-old nerd sat bundled up on the sofa and watched "Game of Thrones," one of his all-time favorite shows. He fussed with his curly mop top of black hair while the show's (lead heroine) heartthrob, Daenerys Targaryen, was riding one of her three dragons into battle.

Andre got up and switched off the TV. "I'm so bored, but I don't want to do any homework yet." He muttered. Dre returned to the sofa and started to sit back down. "I'll just die if something awesome doesn't happen soon!"

Almost as soon as he said that, there was a knock at the front door. The boy went to answer it, and there stood his best friend, Zach, with his blue book bag slung over his shoulder and Andre's heart skipped a beat. Since the fourth grade, Andre and Zach have been inseparable and over time, the two best friends became much more than that.

It was a closely guarded secret. Since the end of their sixth grade year, Andre Johnson Jr. and Zach had been wrestling with the complexities of puberty. They did start talking about girls more, especially after Andre's Dad had "The Talk" with him-but they were still spending what some thought was too much time together. They made up for this by sending texts to each other during lunch to read later (often during class). Other times one or the other boy arranged for a Bro's Night. But they always had to wait until they were sure they were truly alone before initiating a night of video games or checking out a porno. It's a shame because they were embarrassed of talking about"the Birds and the Bees" for fear of being looked at weird. Zach was the bolder one. He assured Andre that after graduating High School they could get an apartment together and do what they wanted. But for now, the boys simply played the waiting game.

Andre told Zach to come inside. "Hey, what're you doing here, it's only 3 PM!" Zach followed his friend to the kitchen. As soon as the white boy took his jacket off, Andre felt a sudden wave of shrill sensation and his eyelids fluttered. "Wow, you look great dude..."

"Aw, come on, are you nuts?"

As far as Andre was concerned, Zach was one of the most popular kids in the entire school. Both boys were slim and athletic, but Zach was a looker! He had the body of a soccer player and a waterfall of soft-straight golden-brown hair that went well with his attractive grin.

"Figured I'd just skip practice for today," Zach said. "I came by to see how you were doing, oh—and to bring you this." He reached inside his book bag and handed his friend a small bundle wrapped in a plastic 𝓖𝓪𝓶𝓮 𝓢𝓽𝓸𝓹 shopping bag. The boys went over to the kitchen table and Zach set his things down. "I ran into Coach Chase before school started and she asked me to drop this off. Guess he didn't want to wait for you to come in on Monday."

Andre took the bundle from his friend and opened it. Inside was a brand new Field Hockey uniform identical to the one Zach was wearing. Both boys were on the Field Hockey team this year and Zach was rising to the role of captain. Their coach, Mister Chase, ordered the new uniforms which he planned to distribute at the end of last month before the school year started. But there was a problem with the manufacturer and the uniforms had to be sent back and re-ordered (again).

The High Top Fade haired teen held the red and white shirt up to get a better look. The School insignia featured prominently on the front, poised in the traditional player stance with his name over the chest.

"I think I ought to try this on," Andre said. "Better safe than sorry."

"Sounds like someone's feeling a lot better." Zach replied coyly.

The black haired beauty brushed past his friend and headed for the stairs. "Hey, my parents won't be back 'til Sunday. Got the house all to myself...want to stay over?"

"Sure, mind if I use the PC?"

"Go ahead. When you're finished, come on up."

Andre went upstairs to his bedroom and closed the door before pulling the rest of the uniform out of the bag. There was a pair of short red and white pants. He already had the required ports shoes and the boys were expected to wear plain white ankle socks.

Dre quickly got undressed, put the new uniform on, and stood in front of the large mirror over his dresser. The shirt and shorts fit perfectly, emphasizing the kids slender frame. His rectangular-styled attractive hair above the teen's gorgeous face. His otherwise mocha-colored skin betrayed a soft blush of pink in his cheeks and now a conspiratorial grin spread across Andre's lips as he heard his friend's approaching footsteps. He'd taken off his underwear and deliberately neglected to put on the uniform shorts. Dre wondered what Zach would think of that.

"My Mom says she's fine with me staying over." Zach said as he pushed his way through the bedroom door. "Figured she'd be but I had to check. I don't have a change of clothes with me so I hope you don't mind—" The white boy paused mid-sentence when he saw his friend standing there in front of the dresser mirror. "Wow, lookin' good!"

"You think so?" Andre smirked. "Even when I do this?"

The slender curly top kept his eyes glued to the reflection in the mirror and he suppressed a sudden urge to laugh as his friend's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Dre, you dirty little ham!"

Andre slowly leaned forward and raised his arms up in a modified boxing pose as he reached around and grabbed onto his ankle. She put her other arm out and held onto the edge of the dresser while Zach drank in the sight of his friend's bulging cock and exposed Happy Trail, covered modestly with a bush of soft dark hair as curly as the hair on his head.

The white boy started to approach but before he could come any closer, Andre quickly put his leg down and terminated the 𝓻𝓲𝓼𝓺𝓾𝓮 pose. He spun around and grabbed the dark haired teen, and pulled him in for a deep lingering kiss. Zach's eyes fluttered and slowly shut. He let out a sigh as his lips parted and Andre's tongue entered. When his initial shock subsided, he finally started to relax, but after a minute or so, he broke the kiss.

The blonde haired beauty glanced nervously over his shoulder at the bedroom door. "Dre, your parents—"

"I already told you, Dude. They've gone for tonight for my Mom's cousin's birthday. They're going to be out late...relax!"

Zach cocked his head and furrowed his brow. "You know I should pop you for that tease you put on..."

"Oh yeah? You wouldn't dare!"

The beautiful blonde teen reached behind Andre's head and roughly grabbed a handful of those jade black curls. In seconds, their lips came together, tongues dueling. It was such a relief to know there were no fears or inhibitions about being interrupted! The black dark haired teen sighed as his lips aggressively mashed against his friend's, echoing his eager movement while their tongues explored each other's mouths.

A few seconds later, Zach broke the kiss and stooped down to untie his shoes. He kicked them aside and pulled first the right, and then the left sock off. He couldn't help but notice that his friend was already barefoot. Andre's feet, like the rest of his body, were handsome and average with prominent ankles and toenails that looked well-kept. The white boy stood back up and instantly the two young friends/lovers shared another deep kiss. Zach's hands began to wander as they embraced. His fingertips brushed upward against Andre's hips and made contact with his form fitting shirt.

"God, I want to see you so bad man!" Zach breathed.

"I'm right here, fool!" Andre quipped.

The teenage black prince shuddered as he felt his friend pull the front of his shirt up and over his head. Andrew's body was a caramel dream come true; shapely and smooth. The quarter-sized nipples responded instantly to the sudden exposure and Zach could've sworn he saw them twitch from the contact with the air.

"Wish my body was as buff as yours..." Andre mused.

"No way," Zach wistfully replied. "I think you're the whole package!"

Zach's hands closed over his friend's nipples while their mouths came together in another kiss. Andre gasped when his lover pulled away and pressed his soft pink lips against his left nipple, gently teasing the sensitive flesh with the tip of his tongue before sucking. For the next few minutes, Zach alternated between the left and right one, adoring his lover's perfect sweet gasps. As he did this, Andre bit his lip and whimpered. He felt a sudden wave of moist heat radiating upward from the space between his legs and he had to be careful not to stumble backwards into the dresser.

"Mmm..." The boy cooed, his boner bounced.

Zach paused and slowly backed off. "Too much Dre?"

"Mmm, never..."

Andre reached around and with shaking hands, fumbled with the waistband of his shorts. With Zach's help, the polyester garment fell in a small red and white pool around his ankles.

"I want to see you too!" He hissed impatiently.

The mop haired teen lunged at his lover, and soon Zach felt Andre's hands sliding under the back of his shirt. As they kissed, the white boy felt his shirt come off and now his lover's hands slowly came around and slid inside the shorts nether regions to caress Zach's bulge. After a few minutes, the boy slowly withdrew his hands and managed to get Zach's shirt and tee off. Andre softly uttered a few hushed words of praise as he brushed aside the white boy's long blonde locks. His hands closed over Zach's chest and he leaned in to deliver a barrage of tender kisses to his slender chocolate neck.

"Ahh!" Zach moaned. "You're making me so fucking horny Dude!"

"That makes two of us pal."

Although Zach was quite slender, he was extraordinarily hot. His buns were perky and well-proportioned with nice long legs topped with fat little nipples. The gorgeous white boy spent many hours working out and running laps with the rest of the squad and it showed. His stunning eyes seemed to defy reality and they never failed to turn heads wherever he went.

Andre reached up and ran his fingers through Zach's long soft hair. Some of the blond locks brushed against his smooth cheeks and left a visible red flush as an unexpected ticklish sensation rushed through him. He glanced downward and realized that his friend was tentatively working the back of his shorts, trying to get them down. After a second or two, the handsome boy tossed the little red and white garment aside along with his briefs, and now Andre's hands moved from his lover's taut waist down to his slim long cock.

The bushy haired nerd deliberately palmed Zach's big cock, kneading the firm smooth flesh like puddy. The welcome attention drew a few muffled moans from the horny teen who was busily nursing on the warm sweaty skin of his lover's balls. Now the handsome curly top slid one hand across his friend's hip to the front. His fingertips brushed against the surprisingly neatly trimmed bush of pubic hairs covering his mound until at last they reached the dampened groin. Andre let out a ragged little sigh of satisfaction. He could feel the intense heat and wetness emanating from Zach, and he was amazed to discover that he was not alone in his desire.

Zach adjusted his stance enough to give his friend better access. Without missing a beat, Andre gently dragged his fingers against Zach's sopping wet cock and the boy let loose with a sharp gasp. For the past year, Andre and Zach were forced to push any ideas or questions of gay experimentation, sometimes with a stolen glance at each other's bodies in the locker room at school. If they were lucky, the boys managed to slip away from the prying eyes of others long enough to share a few dirty jokes and rumors. Up until now, they've never taken things this far and it felt fantastic beyond words!

"Come on, I don't want to keep standing here." Andre said. "Let's chill on the bed."

The top fade haired beauty led Zach towards the bed. The boys crawled in together and shoved the blankets aside. The two young lovers fell onto the mattress together and their nude bodies fused instantly as they embraced, kissing ravenously. Their slender legs immediately became entwined, struggling to press a thigh against the other boy's groin. They erupted in a chorus of moans as they rocked back and forth, humping each other while they aggressively kissed each other on the mouth, cheeks, and neck. The sexy sound of their moans and sighs filled Dre's bedroom, accompanying the hard scent of their combined arousal.

Six minutes later they paused and gazed at each other lovingly. Andre and Zach had been such close friends for so long that words weren't necessary. Both boys knew what the other one wanted. They felt it through every caress, lick and kiss they shared. Andre slowly backed away from Zach, rising up on his arms as he turned his body around. He carefully planted his knees on either side of the white boy's head so he was straddling his face. Dre braced himself against the mattress now and slowly lowered his penis into Zach's waiting mouth. As he did this, the teen buried his face in the soft damp thatch of pubic hair between his lover's legs.

Andre let loose with a ragged moan of pleasure as he felt Zach grasping his ass cheeks from behind. In seconds, he felt the blonde haired beauty's tongue probing and lapping against his throbbing cock. The white boy's face was buried in his friend's groin and his tongue emerged at last and fluttered against the cock before plunging around the swollen black python. The taste that flooded Andre's mouth was exquisite! He savored the hot, somewhat salty taste as it coated his tongue. A very pungent, bleach-like scent of teen male musk filled the boy's nostrils as he continued to feast. And the feverish heat of his bare flesh drove his tongue to probe and lap even deeper.

Now Andre felt a finger sliding inside him and the gorgeous black youth let out a startled gasp. He was close, so close to orgasm now and he instinctively tensed up as he sucked in a deep breath. This only delayed the inevitable finale, but it felt amazing just the same. Andre followed suit and slowly pushed one, and then a second finger between Zach's slick butt hole. By now, the top heavy teen was so sweaty, Andre's fingers slid in with no resistance.

Using the tip of her tongue, Andre resumed the oral assault, probing and tickling her lover's hole before dragging it up and down against his throbbing slit. Both boys were panting and moaning loudly now, caught in the throes of passion. Even with their mouths muffled by the other boy's cock, there was a chance (slim one) that Andre's family could come home early and walk in on them, but neither of them gave a damn about that. All that mattered to Andre and Zach at that moment was sharing in each others infatuation.

Andre climaxed the moment he felt Zach pushing a second finger inside him. The petite teen's body instantly tensed up as the first rolling wave of epic pleasure crashed over him, dragging him into an world of sensations too intense to describe, he thought he'd pass out. Andre's cock clamped down around Zach's fingers and he let out a low wavering moan giving away his obvious ecstasy.

"Ahh, dude don't stop!"

Zach's tongue continued to flutter against his lover's sensitive hole while his fingers pumped in and out. The feeling, though wonderful, was outstanding! Andre never realized he was pressing his cock against the white teen's face, bearing down on him in a desperate attempt to fuck himself with Zach's fingers and tongue. Then like a tsunami, it came, and Andre let out an ear shaking cry of release.

Zach was not far behind. The white boy's head fell hard against the mattress and he let out a hoarse cry as his hips rose up and pushed hard against Andre's face. The teen's tongue felt sore, almost numb, from lack of experience, but he persisted. Another sudden wave of intense sticky pleasure pierced Andre's hole, catching him off guard. His eyes rolled back as he moaned into Zach's snatch, prompting an equally loud cry from the opposite end of the bed. It took five minutes for both boys to catch their breath before Andre finally rolled off to the side and collapsed beside his lover.

The top fade haired teen's eyes fluttered and his vision was a little blurry as he laid there beside his best friend, staring up at his bedroom ceiling. With each breath, Andre could smell Zach's arousing cum. Slowly he brought his left hand to his face, his fingers still wet from Zach's juices, and savored the taste of him as he sucked them clean. Andre looked over at Zach. The white boy's head rested against a pillow and his chest was still heaving as he licked his fingers clean.

"Oh my God fuck..." Andre breathed.

He was floored by the sight of his friend laying there beside him, eyes closed and looking a little disheveled. A thin layer of sweat glazed the white teen's neck and collarbones. His otherwise thick blonde hair had become damp and limp with eight long strands sticking to the sides of his face. Zach brushed them away and gazed at Andre's through half-closed eyes. He looked a little dazed as a smile slowly spread across his lips.

"Wow that was the most amazing fun ever!" He sighed. 

Zach inched a little closer to his friend and their fingers became entwined the second their hands touched. Some of his hair tumbled down and fell over his face like a ray of sun. Zach laughed and brushed the offending locks aside. Although he still seemed lost in the blissful afterglow of his orgasm, his blue eyes sparkled and there was a cute little blush of pink on his cheeks and nipples. He was absolutely beautiful!

"Oh yeah dude" Andre softly replied. The boys came together and embraced as they shared a few tender kisses. "I'm really glad you decided to skip practice today."

"Me too." Zach whispered.

For what seemed like a time warp, the two young lovers continued to kiss and hold each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Zach started kissing Andre even more, feeling a warm buzzing sensation and then he realized he was feeling sort of lightheaded. Before he knew it, his hand was under his briefs, clasping and rubbing his cock. But the moment he saw him sliding into his fly to release his dick, Dre froze and that pleasant sensation dissolved. The following Monday, Zach was hesitant to spark things off with Andre, but it didn't really bother him. Dre always liked Zach well enough, but he just never thought he was into Zach the way he was with his best friend.

That same liberating buzzing sensation flowed through Andre's core as he and Zach embraced, lips echoing each other's movements as they kissed. The boys tongues lazily danced, caressing each other and running over each other's lips. Soon Andre's heating arousal rebounded and an aura of intense heat seeped through his already painfully throbbing crotch.

The black boy's hands closed over Zach's large balls, kneading the hot globes and lightly pinching the nuts while his friend softly hummed his approval. Andre ran his hands along his lover's sides, tracing along Zach's curves, until his hands found his ass cheeks again. The black haired teen pulled his lover in a possessive embrace. His fingers tensed and dug into the flesh, practically clawing Zach's ass cheeks as they kissed. The kisses quickly became more insistent and confident now. The dark haired black hottie slackened his lips and his lover's tongue slipped inside.

The sexy sound of Zach's breathless moans and sighs urged Andre to kiss his way down as he climbed on top of his lover. His lips brushed Zach's neck and across his jutting collarbone and continued down to his belly button. Andre started with the left nipple, tracing the edge of the pink Hershey drop with his tongue until his lips closed around the nipple. He gently suckled, and a soft moan prickled the skin around his ears. Andre teased and caressed the other nipple with his left hand, lightly tweaking the sensitive skin between his forefinger and thumb. Five minutes later, he switched to the right one, repeating the oral assault while his fingertips played with the spit coated left one.

"Oh God, dude yesss..." Zach moaned.

Andre continued kissing his way across the blonde teen's flat stomach and his tongue emerged once again to trace a small circle around his navel. Slowly he continued down to the forest of blonde pubic hair covering his delicious little cock.

Zach let loose with another soft whimper of pleasure while Andre caressed his inner thighs, coaxing his legs apart to reveal his glistening wet dick. There was a hushed sort of wet sound when Zach's cock was exposed and his hole slowly parted. Andre shuddered because at that moment he realized that he too felt very sticky. He whispered a few words of love and praise before planting a kiss in the dewy smelly thatch of hair just above the cock.

"Ahh, whoa Dre..."

Now it was Zach's turn to shudder and gasp as he felt a flurry of kisses on his mound and inner thighs. He pushed his hips upward, silently offering himself to Andre, and the boy drew a deep breath, taking in the strong scent of his friend's arousal. The golden blonde teen let out a flustered growl just as Andre kissed his pubic mound and inhaled again.

The sight of Zach, and the scent of him, drove Andre Johnson Jr. wild! With each breath he drew, he could almost taste the Prince Charming beauty. It was a very austere, very primal scent of cum and the faintest hint of body odor mingling with the scent of 𝓖𝓪𝓲𝓷 from his clothes. The helpless, euphoric sounds of his whimpers betrayed the mounting desire he had for his blonde haired friend. That desire came to a head at last when Andre leaned in and pressed his lips against the moistened edge of Zach's crotch, kissing him deeply and tasting him for the second time. The blonde boy was so wet now, and all Andre could detect was the heat emanating from his core. It flooded his mouth instantly, bringing with it the pure flavor of his musk. Andre moaned in satisfaction as his tongue began to probe deeper.

The mocha beauty watched Zach's face intently as he sucked his cock. He loved the way his lover's eyelids fluttered and the way Zach's lips parted when he moaned. At one point, the blond boy's eyes rolled back and he bit his lip as his back began to arch away from the mattress. His hands passed over his torso as his body began to squirm and Andre watched while he squeezed the perky nipples and pinched the balls between his fingers.

Andre dragged his tongue up and down across the swollen leaking cock and stopped to flick gently against his friend's exposed hole. The direct contact elicited a shriek, and soon Zach was bearing down against his friend's face, grinding lewdly against his mouth in an effort to get closer. Andre obliged and wrapped his arms around his lover's legs, pulling the blonde teen into his face. His tongue stroked Zach's cock slowly at first, with gradually increasing speed.

Zach continued gyrating his hips, spreading his wetness across Andre's face as he struggled to get his friend's tongue to reach the right places. The blonde boy slowly reached down with one hand, grabbing a handful of Andre's curls, and palmed the back of his head. The nerdy dreamboat hugged his lover's hips tighter, and soon he could hear Zach's soft moans of pleasure become louder and more frequent. He concentrated fully on his lover's cock, delivering a shower of gentle fluttering licks with the tip of his tongue.

It was only a matter of seconds when Andre felt Zach's fingers tightening against the back of his head. His entire body tensed and his hips gave a sudden powerful thrust against Andre's face and then he let loose with an ear piercing cry. Zach's eyelids fluttered and closed tight and his mouth fell open. The white boy's shapely hips were frantically rocking back and forth, aggressively humping his best friend's face. After a second or two, he froze, and then his back arched upward, lifting his body away from the mattress, and he cried out again, practically screaming. Andre continued to gently lick as Zach's body finally became limp and he fell back against the mattress.

The black haired teen slowly rose up from the space between his lover's legs. Zach looked like he was under a powerful trance! He was panting and his chest was heaving. His lovely blue eyes were open now as he stared vacantly up at the ceiling. Andre planted one last kiss against the top of Zach's cock before crawling up to lay beside him. The white teen took Andre in his arms now and kissed him deeply. His soft full lips parted and instantly, he slipped his tongue inside the ecstatic boy's mouth, tasting and smelling himself. 

"Oh my God, Dre...I can't believe you did that." Zach whispered. "But I shouldn't be the only one having fun." He gently pulled away and hovered over Andre as he pushed him onto his back. "It's your turn now."

Andre sighed as Zach buried his fingers in his hair, toying with the curls at the top before leaning in to share another kiss. The teen slowly parted his lips, accepting his friend's tongue in his mouth. The skin around his ears prickled painfully when he heard a soft moan escaping Zach's lips. A few seconds later, they broke the kiss, and that pleasant buzzing sensation Andre felt quickly melted into a throbbing, aching sensation between his legs. The two young lovers came together for another deep insistent kiss. The feel of Zach's lips was so sinful, leaving behind an out-of-this-world sensation he'd never felt when he tried picturing kissing girls like Jennie Morton!

After a few minutes of this, Zach broke the kiss and slowly backed off. He brushed Andre's shiny dark hair before leaning forward to kiss his lover's slender chocolate neck. That shrill, throbbing sensation intensified, and Andre could feel his body trembling, getting weaker as the hungry teen kissed his way up his neck to the left ear.

A sharp gasp escaped Andre's lips. "Ahh, Zach dude...I love you!"

"I love you too, ya dork!" Zach teased.

Zach knew that Andre's body was craving his touch. The boys exchanged another deep lingering kiss before the blonde teen pulled away and dragged his moistened lips across that warm bare flesh. He kissed his way down his friend's neck and over Dre's collarbone while the palms of his hands fondled those perky little nipples. For a few seconds, Zach's fingers lightly pinched the tender balls in turn while Andre responded with nine soft groans of pleasure.

Now the blonde teen continued kissing his way to Andre's left nipple. His tongue emerged and lazily nudged the erect little nub of flesh before closing his mouth over it. Now Andre's back began to arch up. He caressed Zach's face while he suckled. His free hand wandered over to the sticky balls now, rubbing gently as the boy started to comb his fingers through his friend's long dark pubes. In spite of being pinned firmly against the dampened stinky mattress, Andre actually started to squirm around. He knew he was already very wet, and the throbbing grew more intense, more urgent. 

"Please," Andre begged. "I need you so bad!"

"Aw, but I don't want you to come just yet." Zach softly teased. "I haven't even started on you...yet."

Now Zach leaned in and kissed his way down and across his lover's flat stomach, distributing several soft kisses around his hip bones. It wasn't long before Andre let out another sharp gasp. He could feel the white boy's breath on his pubic mound, heating him up. Zach shimmied downward and rested between his friend's legs and then pressed his lips against the amazing soft bush of pubic hair covering his mound. Without moving any further, he planted a reverent kiss just above the steamy cock. Andre spread his legs wide apart, silently hoping that his friend would get the message. For the black haired beautiful nerd, this was torture, but it was a superb kind!

Just when he thought he couldn't take it any longer, Zach pressed his mouth against Andre's ass, kissing it tenderly and running the tip of his tongue against the hairy outer part. Andre's body suddenly tensed up. In that instance, the caramel cutie let out a loud ragged moan. His slender hips took on a life of their own as Zach licked, trembling and grinding against his mouth. The delicious sensation of the white boy's tongue fluttering against his hole was heavenly; he felt his body starting to melt.

Andre felt his lover's hands moving alongside his body now, grasping his hips, caressing his bare skin, and a low, sexy moan escaped his lips. After several minutes of this, the boy began to feel the first warning tremors of an approaching climax building up between his legs and spreading to fill the pit of his stomach. With a tightened fist, he grasped the sheets as he saw shots of bright light flashing in his eyes like tiny fireworks.

Andre tried to lift his head up to get a look at Zach while his hips continued to gyrate erratically against his face. He was trying to get his friend to get closer, to tongue fuck him. After a minute or so, the teen's body began to spasm. The bedroom was filled with loud cries and moans of ecstasy while Zach reached for his hand, grasping it tightly as their fingers entwined. The white boy continued to gently lick for a few more minutes, gracing his face with the strong musky juices that seeped from his lover's sopping wet cock.

When Andre finally stopped moaning, Zach started kissing his way up. He kissed the black teen's stomach and nipples in turn before kissing his neck and his alluring mouth. As they embraced, Andre wrapped his arms around Zach's stacked body; he could taste and smell himself on his friend's face, and it was amazing! 

The two young lovers stayed this way for a while, recovering and appreciating the blissful afterglow of not one, but two earth shattering orgasms. As for Andre, he'd never felt so exhausted yet so exhilarated at the same time! It was hard to believe that less than a day ago, he was fighting a miserable case of the flu. Zach's unexpected visit was just the thing he needed for a speedy recovery. He was a little sweaty and his hair felt damp but he couldn't cared less.

The boys shared another kiss and then Zach sat up. "Hey Dude, I'm kind of hungry. Want to call out for sushi or something?" Andre, caught off guard, stared at his friend for a second and then burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked, and then he too, started laughing.

"Yeah, sushi sounds good. But let's get a shower first. Don't want to get the delivery guy all excited!" And with that, the boys burst out laughing again as they thought about the possibilities for the rest of the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this story. Thanks to all my readers!


End file.
